<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a private moment by shinyraichu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973057">a private moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyraichu/pseuds/shinyraichu'>shinyraichu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, its fluff i guess, shy reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyraichu/pseuds/shinyraichu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a gym trainer at Nimbasa Gym. You notice how Elesa looks very tired lately, and you want to do something to help her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamitsure | Elesa/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a private moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhh so I haven't written anything in years and i have never written fanfic and quarantine is making me go crazy so uh have this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Argh, these challengers won't give us a break! How many has it been now?!"</p><p>You sighed. "The one that just left was the third. League season barely started and the gym is already so busy..." </p><p>It had been about a year since you had started an apprenticeship at the Nimbasa Gym under Gym Leader Elesa, and things were going smoothly. Although you were initially intimidated by all the beautiful models at the gym, you had soon discovered they were girls just like you, and became quick friends with them. Right now you were in the break room, chatting with fellow gym trainer Nikola after having been defeated by yet another young trainer on the hunt for their next gym badge.</p><p>Nikola cracked open a lemonade as she spoke. "That last one sure was tough. But as always, he couldn't get past miss Elesa! She truly is the strongest gym leader in Unova!"</p><p>Just as she spoke, the door opened and none other than Elesa herself entered the room. "Great job today, girls."</p><p>Nikola’s eyes sparkled. "Miss Elesa! What an electrifying battle!"</p><p>You froze for a split second at the gym leader’s entrance. Although it was a bit shameful to admit it, you couldn’t help but still get ever so slightly starstruck at the woman before you. She just had that kind of presence that commanded the room. "Thank you, miss. Thought we lost..."</p><p>"Oh please, that doesn't matter. You all showed great improvement. Especially you, sweetie," you startled, suddenly realizing she was looking at you. "That was some beautiful chemistry between you and your pokémon. And you seem to be getting even better at handling type disadvantages."</p><p>You felt your face getting warm under her gaze, and looked at the floor. You admired how much Elesa paid attention to all the trainers under care, but you felt like you could never get used to the idea she was watching all your battles so intently. "U-uh, thank you. It's all because of your training."</p><p>She responded with a soft smile, and turned to look at Nikola. "Do we have any other challengers scheduled for today?"</p><p>"Yes, in the afternoon, the last one. And then you have a photoshoot for PokéStyle magazine."</p><p>Elesa sighed, and for a split second her beautiful features were overshadowed by a tired expression. However, soon her signature poker face was back on. "I see. I'll prepare myself, then."</p><p>Elesa left the room, and you stared at the door she closed. You could tell she had been so busy lately, juggling her duties at the gym with her job as a model. She tried to hide it just then when she talked to you two, but you noticed the eye bags forming under her eyes. You frowned. To most people, Elesa may have looked like the picture perfect career woman, but after all this time under her tutelage, you learned she was just human. A human who cared so much about other people and pokémon, and who worked harder than anyone else.</p><p>You looked down at your hands, letting out a soft whisper. </p><p>"Isn't there anything I can do...?"</p><p>--</p><p>Later, as the gym closed its doors for the day, you decided to stay a little longer to train your pokémon. When you looked up, you realized it was already getting dark, so you decided to take a break and headed to the break room for a fresh water.</p><p>Once you opened the door, you were surprised to find Elesa was already there, sitting on a chair. Your arrival seemed to have surprised her as well, and she stood up with a start. “Oh, (y/n). I didn’t know you were still here.”</p><p>“I was about to leave… How was the photoshoot?”</p><p>“It went fine. Although it was a bit hard to get Emolga to sit still for most of the pictures,” she smiled wryly, looking at her Emolga, who was sitting on the table, munching on a berry without a care in the world.</p><p>“Heh, heh. I’m sure it was tough, Emolga.” You approached the table and bent down slightly to scratch the squirrel pokémon’s soft fur. As you did so, you stole a glance at Elesa. Suddenly, an idea came to you.</p><p> “Uh… Maybe I could give Emolga a massage?”</p><p>Elesa’s eyebrows rose at your suggestion, so you explained. “Ah, I took a pokémon grooming class a while ago. I thought it would help me with training. I’m not a professional, but…”</p><p>You felt your face redden. Maybe it had been a stupid idea? But Elesa’s eyes softened, and she smiled. “I’m sure Emolga would like that.”</p><p>With her approval, you nodded and started the massage. Emolga let out a soft purr of pleasure as your hands worked on it. A few minutes passed, and you realized Elesa had sat down again and was staring at you with curious wonder. She crossed her legs and rested her chin on one hand, leaning forward. “Oh my. You’re very good at this, uh?”</p><p>“Really? It’s been a while since I’ve done it, so I’m glad.” you replied, trying to ignore the way she was staring intently at your hands.</p><p>“Hm…” she thankfully didn’t notice your nervousness, seemingly lost in thought. Then, she let out a soft whisper, so soft you could barely hear it, but you did. “...I think I may need a massage as well.”</p><p>At those words, you froze, and turned to look at her with wide eyes. “Uhm, what was that?” Normally you might had ignored it, letting your shyness get the best of you. But it wasn’t often that Elesa let down her guard around you or the other gym trainers.  This was the chance of a lifetime to help her, and you were determined to listen.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I was thinking out loud. Emolga seemed to enjoy it so much, I guess I got a little envious.” she laughed. There it was again, that restrained smile. Your heart ached knowing how much she had been working, and even more seeing her try to hide it right in front of you. You knew you were just a trainer, and you hadn’t even been in the gym that long, but deep down you wished she could confide in you. You wished she didn’t feel the need to put on her perfect supermodel persona in front of you. You wished, maybe selfishly, that you could do something for her the other girls at the gym couldn't.</p><p>Well, this was something.</p><p>“I could try.” you spoke boldly, and Elesa’s eyes widened. You continued. “I mean, like I said, I’m not a professional, and it was a class for pokémon and not for humans, so I don’t even know if I can do this, but…”</p><p>Elesa covered her mouth with one hand and let out a short giggle as you clumsily tried to explain yourself. “That’s fine. Well, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Okay.” You positioned yourself behind her chair. You could lightly smell the scent of her perfume, and her short hair left her neck and shoulders fully exposed to you. It felt strangely intimate, and you never expected to be so close to the gym leader you admired so much. Some part of you immediately regretted making such a bold suggestion, but it was too late to turn back now. You placed your hands on both her shoulders, hoping she wouldn’t notice how they were trembling slightly, and took a deep breath. “I’ll start now.”</p><p>She nodded, and you started to massage her shoulders, trying your best to control your hands and remove her tension. Elesa closed her eyes, and you felt her start to relax. Her head leaned slightly to the side. “Hm… You’re amazing.” </p><p>Her words made your face get warmer, and you thanked Arceus that she couldn't see the undoubtedly huge blush you surely had on your cheeks right now. </p><p>Elesa said nothing else, and your initial nerves started to dissipate as you focused on your task. Emolga had gone to sleep, and the only sound to be heard was the pokémon’s occasional snoring. Minutes flew by in a comfortable silence.</p><p>As you continued your massage and felt the tension in her muscles, you tried to imagine how hard had it been to hide her exhaustion. It frustrated you that you couldn’t do much for her, but it also frustrated you how she tried to do everything by herself. You didn’t know when your feelings had grown so strong, but you did know that you wanted to support her no matter what.</p><p>“Please don’t overwork yourself.” The words left your mouth before you could even realize it. Your hands stopped.</p><p>Elesa suddenly opened her eyes and turned her neck to look at you. You were frowning… and looked almost on the verge of tears. Elesa called out your name, looking more surprised than you had ever seen her, but you were too frustrated to take notice.</p><p>“I know you’re strong, and capable, but… You can rely more on us!” Your voice got louder, “Me and everyone else at the gym. We want to help you. We would… I would enjoy that.”</p><p>Elesa stared at you without saying anything. But it wasn’t a mocking stare; you could tell she was seriously thinking about what you said.  “...You’re right. How shameful for a gym leader to worry her cute little trainer like that…” she sighed as she slowly got up and turned to look at you directly.</p><p>Wait, did she just call you cute? No, it was just a manner of speech, right…? You felt that old heat coming back to your face once again. “A-Anyway! What I mean is, If you ever need anything, you can always come to me!” No sooner did those words left your mouth, you immediately wanted to disappear. </p><p>“Oh? Anything, huh...:?” Elesa smiled with half-lidded eyes, but she couldn’t suppress a soft giggle at the panicked expression that displayed on your face at that moment. Her laughter was so beautiful it almost made you forget how you wanted to bury yourself in a hole. “I’ll keep that offer in mind. I’m sure Emolga and I would enjoy that.” At the mention of its name, the squirrel pokémon woke up from its nap and quickly took its place perched on its trainer’s shoulder.</p><p>Once calmed down, you smiled. Elesa looked so much lighter, like she had a weight lifted off her shoulders. Suddenly it didn’t matter how much you had just embarrassed yourself in front of your mentor. You were just glad you could provide her some relief with your amateur massaging skills somehow, and be able to see that smile.</p><p>Elesa scratched Emolga’s neck, her attention no longer focused on you. “I should be going now. And you…?”</p><p>“Oh, I can close the gym. I’m about to leave as well.” You replied, and realized how dejected you had just sounded. It suddenly dawned on you that this was the end of this private moment between you two. She would walk through the door and you would go back to being just another gym trainer. You wanted to grab her hand and stop her. You almost felt like laughing at how childish that sounded. </p><p>“Very well.” Elesa nodded, oblivious to your inner turmoil. “I’m sorry for worrying you. And…”</p><p>Suddenly, she took a step forward and put a hand on your cheek. Your eyes widened as she leaned in, her face coming closer. Was this really happening? Just seconds ago you looked like a sad lost Lillipup, and now you looked like you had just been paralyzed by a Thunder Wave.</p><p>She placed a feather-light kiss on your cheek. Her lips lingered for only a moment before she drew back.</p><p>“Thank you.” She gave you yet another smile, but this one was the most beautiful of all, you decided. Her eyes sparkled, and you could swear her cheeks looked looked ever so slightly pink.</p><p>Elesa left the room before you could even process what had just happened. That would still take you a few minutes long after she had left. </p><p>You placed a hand on the cheek she had kissed, still paralyzed. Maybe it was okay to hope for more moments like this, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>